


Me an My Mom Play Truth or Drink (Jack and Alicia)

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: Truth or Drink [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alicia is a free spirit and I love her, Dialogue-Only, Embarassment, F/M, Gen, I love him, Jack and Alicia play truth or drink, Jack is an awkward man baby, M/M, Sex Jokes, The Overdose, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: A continuatioin of my truth or drink series, starin Jack and Alicia
Relationships: Alicia Zimmermann/Bob Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Truth or Drink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971985
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Me an My Mom Play Truth or Drink (Jack and Alicia)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll, y'all. Have a third one of these.

**Me and My Mom Play Truth or Drink (Jack and Alicia)**

“Hello! I’m Alicia, and this is my son, Jack.” 

“I’m Jack.” 

Producer: “Do you want to take a shot to start things off?” 

“Oh, absolutely, to get the ball rolling.” *pours them each a shot and knocks it back* 

“Wow, you are really good at that.” *takes the shot* 

“Buckle up, kiddo, you’re about to learn an awful lot about me.” 

~~ 

"Do you- dieu- do you perform oral sex on Papa?"

"Hell, honey, we do a lot more than that."

"Great. Glad I know that now."

Producer: "Ask her how often."

"For the love of- how often do you and Papa have sex?"

"Few times a week, at least. It's a miracle we never had a second child."

"I already want to go home."

~~

"Was I an accident?"

"Absolutely not. You were very, very planned. We had a calendar to chart my ovulation! Not that we needed it."

P: "Do you remember the night he was conceived?"

"Not... the particular one, no. There were a few days around then, and we were trying. I like to think it was after this particularly good win your father had."

"Because everything in our lives revolves around hockey."

"Come on, dear, you can't tell me that doesn't make sense."

"No, no, it does. It makes too much sense."

~~

“What is your favorite sexual position?” 

“Euh, it’s uh- tabarnak, Bitty on his back.” 

“Hm. Okay.” 

“Are you- are you  _ judging me _ for my favorite position?”    


“I feel like there are better ones. Yours is so… vanilla.” 

“I like to see him and-” 

(Bitty off-screen): “He’s too embarrassed to say he likes doggy style when I’m on top.”

“Whole world’s gonna know all my secrets after this. But I am not embarrassed by that- I'll say it's my second favorite."   


~~

“Did you ever drink, smoke, or do drugs when you were pregnant with me?” 

“Oh, goodness no. We wanted you more than anything and there is not a thing I would have done to jeopardize that. Even if your father made me want to drink.”    
  
“What did he do?” 

“He was so overprotective. Of course, he was good to me, but almost as soon as I started showing he started doing everything for me. Stressed me right the hell out.” 

~~

“When did you lose your virginity and did you use protection?” 

“I was seventeen and… no. Sorry, Maman. In my defense, neither of us could get pregnant which isn’t really an excuse, we still should’ve.”

“Did you ever with him?” 

“Uh, no. We were secretive and exclusive and figured it’d be fine? We weren’t very bright, back then.”

“So you did smarten up?” 

“Of course I did. I’m over thirty now.” 

(Bitty): He says this like we use them.” 

“We’ve been married for five years, Bud. Are you trying to tell me something?” 

P: “When did you lose yours?” 

“Oh, goodness that was so long ago- it was… I think I was fifteen maybe sixteen. And I actually used protection.”

"Sorry I can't be like you, Maman."

"It's perfectly alright, dear, not everyone is perfect."

~~

“What’s something I do that embarrasses you?” 

“Your Twitter posts about me. Papa’s too!” 

“We just want you to know we’re proud of you!” 

“But you don’t have to tell the world that you are with  _ baby pictures. _ ” 

“Oh, but Jack, you were so cute!” 

~~

“Have you ever had a threesome?” 

*takes a shot* “Yes.” 

“Wait, the point is to drink or answer, not both.” 

“I chose to do both.” 

P: “Ask her if it was with your father or not.” 

“...was it with-” 

“Sure, a couple of them.” 

“And we’re done now.” 

“What? It was Hollywood in the 70s and 80s, dear, a girl is going to have fun!” 

~~

“Oh, great, now I get to ask this one. What’s your favorite sexual position?” 

“I like to be on top.” 

“You answered that too fast. Wait like-”

“Like riding, you know, cowgirl or reverse cowgirl?” 

“Yup, unfortunately, I do. Bits, we are never having sex again after this.” 

~~

“Do you send nude pictures to your husband?” 

“I… yes. Yup, I do.”

“As you should. You’re gone quite a bit, have to keep things spicy.” 

P: “Ask her-” 

“I don’t want to! This isn’t how this should work- Do you-” 

“I’ll spare you an answer on this one.” *takes a shot*

~~

“Did you have a fake ID?” 

“I didn’t, no. Kenny did- he got it in New York and brought it with him, it only had to be eighteen so we passed easier.” 

“Why does that not surprise me.” 

“Because you know him?” 

~~

“If there’s one thing that you could change about me, what would it be?” 

“That’s a hard one. I don’t want to change anything about you, Maman. You’ve been a perfect mother.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far-” 

“You have been, I promise, I swear to you that you have.” 

~~

“Have you ever stolen from me?” 

“No, I have not. I didn’t need to, everything I wanted I had. And that makes me sound spoiled but all I ever wanted was hockey equipment.” 

“It’s true. He was so easy to buy for.” 

~~

“When I’m old will you let me live with you or will I live in a home?” 

“You can live with me and Bits, sure. I know he’d love to have you.” 

“Not you?” 

“Of course me. I love it when you and Papa come to visit. I wish you two could stay longer than you do.” 

~~

“Did you ever get arrested? I know this one actually! You have been arrested.” 

“Yes! I did! I’m actually proud of it! I was at a protest for gay rights in the late 70s.” 

“She’s a great mom.” 

~~

“When I moved out were you relieved or sad?” 

“Neither. I was… I was so many things. I suppose a little sad, of course, I was but I was so... I was so proud of you. You were going to do your own thing, figure everything out and that took such courage. It’s different, for hockey moms. You’d already been living in and out of the house for so long. It was really just… so much pride.” 

~~

“How many people have you slept with?” 

“Including Bobby?” 

“Well, yes? He is my father, so I assume that you two have-” 

“Hum, well… eleven. But some of them were at the same time.” 

“I can respect that. Can you imagine that though-” 

“What about you, dear?” 

“Me what? Oh. Euh, six.”

“Well, that’s not so bad.” 

“I think it’s a good number.” 

~~

“Have you ever had sex in my house?” 

“Of course I have. I was a teenager at one point. And… Bitty and I do stay there.” 

“Oh, yes, we’ve heard you.” 

*takes a shot*

~~

“When was the last time you lied and what was it? I’m curious about this one, I don’t think you lie to me that muc-” 

*takes a shot* 

“What? No, now you have to tell me!” 

“But I drank! I don’t have to tell you anything now.” 

“Well, it has to have been really bad then, if you’re drinking. Is it about hockey? Are you not happy playing anym-” 

“Don’t start those rumors, I love playing and I will continue until I can’t anymore. I’ll tell you. Fine. When you and Papa called the other day? And I said I was sick?” 

“Mhm, you did sound aw-” 

“Bits and I were in the middle of something.” 

“ _ Oh _ , okay. Sorry to have interrupted that.” 

“We were sorry too.” 

“Did you get to-” 

“ _ Maman- _ ”

~~

“If I was never born, what do you think your life would be like?” 

“So much better.” 

“Thanks, Maman, you make me feel so loved.” 

“No, of course, I’m joking. It would be awful. I don’t even want to imagine what it would be like if you weren’t here- it’s- you are the best thing that I have ever done, Jack.” 

~~

“On a scale of one to ten, how heterosexual are you?” 

“Hm, oh, probably about an eight.” 

“An eight? That’s two whole gay points. In percentages that’s twenty percent gay.” 

“I can appreciate a beautiful woman, Jack. What about you?” 

“Haha, hm, probably a four. I can’t say five because I don’t really think I’m fifty/fifty on it. I’d pick a man over a woman, I think. Well, I don’t think, I know. I picked Bits, but- euh-” 

“My dear, you did not get your father’s eloquence. But a four? That’s a little straighter than I was expecting.”

“Wait, really? You know that being with Bity doesn’t make me less str-” 

“Yes, of course, I do, dear, I know what being bisexual means. It’s just that you’ve never introduced us to a woman you were dating, I’m not even sure how many women you’ve dated. It’s just always felt like you weren’t as interested.” 

“Huh… I guess… yeah. I still stand by four though.” 

P: “When did you come out?” 

“Euh, I never really… came out. They… walked in on me once.” 

“That was terrible. Could’ve gone my whole life without that-” 

“I wish you had, but made it easier to tell you I liked men.” 

~~

“Have- I don’t want to ask this one, please drink no matter the answer so I can remain blissfully unaware. Have you ever done butt stuff?” 

*takes a shot* “To your sanity.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’ve done butt stuff.” 

“That is… that is a pretty big part of gay sex. I need a drink.” *takes a shot*

~~

“What’s something that’s hard for us to talk about? Should we just clear the air right now?” 

“... the overdose. And not because it’s- because it’s hard for you to think about me going through that. Not because you’re ashamed of me- though I think it’s embarrassing still. It’s just… not an easy topic for us.” 

“I still- It kills me, knowing that you felt that way and just suffered in silence. That your father and I didn’t  _ see  _ or we made it harder for you- It’s my biggest regret, when it comes to raising you, that I wasn’t there  _ enough _ .” 

“Maman, please don’t cry. You didn’t fail, it’s not your fault or Papa’s and I certainly don’t blame you. It was a wake-up call for all of us and I think my life is a lot better because of it, don’t you? I wouldn’t have gone to Samwell, so in a way, I’m grateful.”

“Oh, look at you. I’m so proud of you, Jack. I’m so proud of the man you’ve become.” 

~~

P: “So, how did you feel about that?” 

“I had a lot of fun! Learned a lot about Jackie.” 

“I also learned a lot, but mostly about my parents’ sex life… but it wasn’t so bad. Spending time with you is always great.” 

“I love you, dear.” 

“I love you too, Maman. Cheers to us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> These are so much freaking fun to write, really. If there are two characters you want to see, let me know! I've got one more in the works, but please, I love ideas. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
